Sector 2 / Cryosphere
, is the arctic environment on the BOTTLE SHIP. The Cryosphere is a frigid environment created to sustain life for the various creatures of the BOTTLE SHIP that are adapted to live at cold temperatures. Many species such as Volfons, Gigafraugs, Himellas and even the plant-like Groganch are seen here. Rooms in the sector include the Water Tank, the Sector Generator Room, the Experiment Floor, the Materials Storehouse, the Materials Transfer Lift, and Nightmare's Room. Adam authorizes Samus to use the Speed Booster and Shinespark simultaneously and the Wave Beam here. Samus' arrival .]] Maurice Favreau was ordered by his C.O. Adam Malkovich to investigate the sector. Samus finds his frozen body in the Experiment Floor, and discovers she is being spied on by a female inside a viewing window of a building nearby. Samus chases the woman into the Materials Storehouse and tries to explain that she means no harm. The woman is sceptical, as she saw another trooper kill Maurice earlier. At this moment a large vehicle designed for the movement of cargo attacks Samus and the female, and Samus notices it is being driven by a Federation Marine. She fights off the RB176 Ferrocrusher but discovers that both the woman and driver have escaped. on a Super Zebesian in the Materials Transfer Lift.]] Adam then orders Samus to return to the Pyrosphere. Samus barely escapes from an avalanche and is then attacked by Super Zebesians who trap her. She defeats them by activating her Wave Beam. On her way out, she is ambushed in the Materials Transfer Lift by a creature called the Rhedogian. Samus successfully repulses the creature, but it flees before she can kill it. The sector also contained the entrance to Sector Zero. The trek there was difficult for Samus, because there were several rooms with zero or low gravity, making exploration confusing. A large biological experiment known as the Nightmare had caused this, and was defeated by Samus. For unknown reasons, however, the gravity fluxes did not disappear after Nightmare's defeat, but Samus now had her Gravity Feature to help her. Enemies *Baristute *Cyborg Zebesian *Cyclaw *Desbrachian *FG-1000 *Fish *Fly Pod *Fumbleye *Gigafraug *Groganch *Himella *Joulion *Kyratian *MB *Nightmare *Pow *RB176 Ferrocrusher *Rhedogian *Skultera *Snomer *Super Zebesian *Volfon *Wadge Official data ]] Nintendo of Europe press release "The Cryosphere, by contrast, is a cold, snowy environment where the temperature is so low that entrances are often blocked by ice." ''Metroid: Other M'' Art Folio .]] Samus in the Cryosphere Drifts "Sector 2 of the Bottle Ship was called the Cryosphere, and its sub-zero temperatures sustained many recognizable Zebesian life-forms. One was new to me - a massive creature with a spiderlike body that lobbed globes containing noxious gas. As I first encountered it in the Biosphere, it was obviously adapted to many environments." Metroid.com "Sector 2 of the BOTTLE SHIP is called the Cryosphere, a chilling place covered in snow drifts. Its sub-zero temperatures sustained many recognizable Zebesian forms." Trivia *The Cryosphere may not have been at such an extreme climate; when Samus first enters the Cryosphere from the Main Sector, the computer warns that a malfunction has occurred in the climate control system. While the Cryosphere may be an arctic area, it may have been mild enough to allow researchers to monitor the situation with minimal discomfort. **The Cryosphere may have originally been an aquatic area before the climate control malfunction, similar to Maridia and/or AQA. **Many of the mechanical areas in the sector were also likely maintained at or near room temperature before the climate controls failed. *In the first room of the super-gravity area, Samus is forced to walk on the ceiling. This may be a reference to a scene in the Metroid IV trailer, where Samus can be seen walking on the ceiling at one point. *In one of the icy rooms towards the Materials Storehouse, icicles rendered in 2-D can be seen hanging from the ceiling. *Part of the theme of the Cryosphere is similar to that of the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]] in Metroid Prime. An intrigue theme plays when Samus pursues MB through the Materials Storehouse. Etymology In real-life, cryosphere is a term used to describe any area of Earth where water exists in a solid form, such as ice. Gallery Samus_enters_Cryosphere_corridor_HD.jpg|Samus enters the Cryopshere. Cryosphere_snowy_room_long_HD.jpg|A long, snow covered room with icicle "stalagmites". Icemonster.PNG|Volfon Buggy.PNG|A Himella and the Screw Attack Water_room_bridge_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|A large water filled room containing a Fumbleye. Cryosphere third person.jpg|A large glacial cave in the Cryosphere. Search view Cryosphere.jpg|First-person view of the cave. 2-D_icicles.png|Jagged and choppy icicles hanging from the ceiling in one room. Gigafraug_remains_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|Samus surveys the remains of a Gigafraug long since dead and frozen over. Handrail_corridor_frozen_fans_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|A long frozen shaft containing large environment-maintaining fans. Speed Booster MOM.png|Speed Booster Water_filled_room_fallen_icicle_Cryosphere..jpg|Samus navigates a fallen ice pillar across a pool of water. Dark_corridor_frost_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|A frost-covered, dark corridor in the Cryosphere. Maurice_body_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|Samus discovers the remains of Maurice in the Experiment Floor. Frozen_corridor_external_view_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|Samus pursues a survivor. MB_hiding_from_Samus_Cryosphere.jpg|A survivor hiding from Samus. Deleter_aims_at_Maurice_MB_flashback_Cryosphere.jpg|The woman describes how another member of the platoon assassinated Maurice. Deleter_shoots_Maurice_MB_flashback_Cryosphere.jpg|The man shoots Maurice with a Freeze Gun. Ferrocrusher_attacks_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|A Federation Trooper operating a large Ferrocrusher machine attacks Samus in the Cryosphere Warehouse. Ferro_Crusher_Defeated_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|Samus defeats the Ferrocrusher. Frozen_slope_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|A frozen slope Avalanche_frozen_slope_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|Samus flees from an avalanche. Cryosphere.jpg|Samus uses her Speed Booster to escape to another room from the avalanche. Ledges_shaft_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|Samus ascends a shaft via several ledges. Materials_Lift_Super_Zebesian_tackle_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|Samus tackles a Super Zebesian. Bottle_Ship_tunnel_Morph_Ball_Cryosphere_exit_HD.jpg|Samus exits the Cryopshere via tunnel in her Morph Ball. ULF46battle_2.jpg|Samus engages a Rhedogian after fighting off the squad of Super Zebesians. Gravity_change_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|Samus returns to the Cryosphere to enter Sector Zero, but is shocked to find the gravity has been distorted in the rooms leading to it. Super_gravity_corridor_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|A room with super-gravity. Nightmare_comes_alive_HD.jpg|The Nightmare comes alive. Nightmare_returns_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|The Nightmare returns with its faceplate destroyed. Frozen_corridor_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|A frosted corridor in the Cryosphere. Plasma_Beam_enemy_shot_Cryosphere_HD.jpg|A corridor full of snow. See Also *Cryosphere/Items es:Cryosphere ru:Криосфера Category:Cryosphere Category:Arctic areas